


Inappropriate Fear Response

by Ramabear (RyMagnatar)



Series: Heavenverse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heavenverse, Biting, Dogteeth Kakashi Headcanon, M/M, Mission shenanigans, Non-Massacre AU, Swearing, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/Ramabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're six days into the mission that should have been a cakewalk. Shisui has a brilliant idea to flush out the bandits hidden on the side of Bear Mountain, although the rest of his team isn't so keen on the 'set fire to the mountainside'. At first.</p><p>Uchiha Shisui has a bit more of a lust for fire than your average Konoha ninja, and, Kakashi thinks, a completely inappropriate response to running pell-mell down the side of a burning mountain. Of course he does. He's an Uchiha. They're all mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Fear Response

It was the sixth night on the mountain. Shisui leaned back against a dark rock that jutted from the ground and sighed. He rolled his head back on his shoulders, casting a glance up to the sky and saying into the quiet, “You know, my idea is still an option, Captain.”

There were three others in the meager camp besides himself. Together they comprised a regular four man crew of two chuunin and two jounin. The chuunin looked at him as he said that. They glanced back to their captain, eyes curious, and the younger of the two, Masaru, asked, “What is the idea?”

Kakashi Hatake, Shisui’s captain in this instance, stood with his back to them. He faced the break in the trees around them that overlooked the impressive view of the valley. With a brilliant moon above, the forest was a deep blue-black that ran down the mountain in a thick wave of darkness. A wide river near the base of the mountain glinted silver in the moonlight and just on the southern side of it winked a few lights from the small cluster of houses that one could be generous and call a village.

Shisui was more than generous. He had called it a _lovely village_ as they briefly stopped there for food supplies, a few hours of rest and some intel on the rogues up in the mountain.

The very same rogues that they had spent the last six days trying to extract from the mountain with a surprising amount of difficulty.

“It’s too dangerous, for the land and the people here,” Kakashi said, but his tone held a lot less iron to it this time around. “No one could control a blaze that size.”

The two chuunin turned to look to Shisui, who grinned back at his captain. “That’s kinda the point. They can’t stop it, neither can we. They’ll have to get off the mountain, just like we will except for a key difference. They’ll be running scared and panicked and we’ll be waiting for them.”

“With that much fire and smoke in the air, how do you propose we track all of them?” Again, it wasn’t a refusal.

Excitedly, Shisui clapped his hands together and pushed off the rock. Even Kakashi didn’t want to linger on the mountain side in the middle of nowhere on a dead end mission. “They know the mountain better than we do, but even so, we can set the fires to block off most exits. Let the area around the river and village burn the last and that’s where they’ll run to. Plus, the village will look like an easy target for supplies. After we set the mountain on fire, we wait down south for them. Maybe we won’t catch every one of them, but, hell, some’ll die in the fire and some’ll escape but they won’t be a problem anymore.”

The elder chunin, a woman with bright blue eyes, named Chiyuri, gaped, “You’re suggesting we _burn the forest down?”_

“Yes!” Shisui clapped his hands together again, “Exactly!”

Chiyuri put her hand over her face. Masaru looked to Kakashi. “Captain, you can’t be considering this option.”

Kakashi looked at Shisui, his one visible eye narrowed.

Shisui grinned back, “I’ll take full responsibility for this one. I’ll light the fires. I’ll be the one who gets chewed out by the Hokage when we get home if that’s what has to happen.”

Kakashi sighed. Shisui knew what he was thinking but wouldn’t say in front of the chuunin - _Chew you out? For five minutes, maybe, before he gives you a slap on the wrist warning and send you off before your clan head becomes a thorn in his side._ Instead, he shook his head, “The civilians won’t be happy about it.”

“They don’t have to know that _we_ set the fire,” Shisui shrugged a shoulder. “And as long as their homes remain mostly intact, which they can because Chiyuri is so wonderful at her suitons and there’s a handy river there and everything, then they’ll recover fine.” He flapped at hand at them, “The ones we want to burn out are the rogues.”

Kakashi turned his back, contemplating this. Shisui smiled and looked to his teammates. “Have you looked hard at the forest we’re in? These trees are enormous and the ground is thick with debris. It’s been dry here, too, the place is ready to burn right up. If it isn’t us, right now, it’ll be something else, later, when no one can help those villagers if it does go crazy.”

After a moment, Chiyuri spoke, “I… That village is really small. I could probably cover any danger of fire on my own and also provide support for you guys with the rogues.”

“And we could lay a few traps in places where they might escape but we can’t cover at the same time,” Masaru said. “We might catch some animals too, but that could be given to the villagers to appease them for burning down the mountain.”

Without turning to face them, Kakashi interrupted, “This is your beast, Shisui. Where do you want to start the fire?”

In a second, Shisui stood at his side. He pointed out along the mountain and spoke, “Start with the river on the eastern edge. The wind is coming north to south so it’ll blow down, but slowly, and only will make that bank impossible to access. Then along the northwest edge. That’s where it’s easiest to cross to the other side of the mountain, but the north facing side has a lot of gravel and rock debris, which will choke out the fire and keep it on the south side. Last, I want it thick across the northern edge of the forest. It’ll need to sweep down uncontrollably and get everything on this side of the mountain, down to the river.” He gestured as he spoke, motioning to the places that he wanted to place the fire with one hand while the other rested very, very lightly on Kakashi’s shoulder blade.

Drawing back, he gave his captain a smile where the fire was already dancing in his eyes, “We could make the northwestern really impassable with a few rock slides, but I doubt they’ll even think about going there when the fire will have boxed them in already. The traps we’ll need will be down by the river’s edge, preferably on the south side. We wouldn’t want to catch the rogues and let them burn to death without proper questioning or judgement, after all.”

Slowly, Kakashi nodded. He half turned to the chuunin. “Chiyuri, Masaru, you two go down to the village and start those traps. Don’t mention anything to the villagers and try to stay out of sight. Shisui, get to the eastern side and wait three hours for them to set their traps. Then start your fires. Go south to north and meet me at the top. We’ll start the last fire together.”

“Yes Captain!” Chorused the chuunin before they rushed away.

Shisui laughed and clapped Kakashi on the shoulder. He was looking out over the valley, eyes bright in the moonlight. “Burning down a fucking mountain. I’m gonna be telling stories about this one until I’m old and grey, Captain.”

Kakashi brushed Shisui’s hand away and ignored the warmth and strength he’d felt in the grip. “You Uchiha and your fire lust. Will you ever be satisfied?”

A different smile slid across Shisui’s features, as quick and darting as the scales of a fish in a river, “We are Konoha ninja as well, you know, the lust for fire goes hand in hand with the will of it.” He met Kakashi’s gaze for a moment, his smile fading and his face briefly somber. Then he winked and said, “Until I have everything I want, I don’t think I’ll ever be satisfied. See you in a few, Captain.”

In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

The fire was everywhere.

Red and orange and golden, it burned in every direction. Trees were candle wicks. The underbrush was alive with glowing embers. Thick smoke rose in columns of black and grey to the sky.

Each footstep, fast as they were, cracked on wood and sent it splintering, whirling, into the swarming flames. The air was too hot to breathe, too hot to even sweat, and Kakashi was still a good distance ahead of the flames. He’d be farther ahead, out of the danger of them completely, if not for the Uchiha.

The Uchiha who ran with the fire licking his shoes and his breath coming out as barks of laughter.

The Uchiha who spat out flames as they ran, sending fireballs into the dry forest and turning the world from an oven into an inferno.

He dropped back, just a little, just enough, to be heard over the roar of the fire, “Hurry up!”

Shisui laughed and quickened his step. “Race you to the bottom?” His smile flashed in the firelight. “Buy you dinner if you win!”

Kakashi rolled his eye. A race against Shisui? No chance he’d win. But if it got him off the mountain faster… “Fine. And if you win?”

“Why, the same. Free food always tastes better.”

“Acceptable.”

Shisui nodded and then he was leaping forward with Kakashi hot as fire on his heels.

* * *

There was something about the way fire consumed the forest. There was something about the way the woods lit up and the blackness of the night burned away. There was something in the red light that flickered across silver hair in the corner of Shisui’s eyes.

A giddiness filled his chest and made him light, light as fire, light as smoke, and gave his feet wings that soared above the embers and the flames and landed him safely on the south side of the river. They were alone in that moment. Shisui could feel Masaru and Chiyuri off to the west, by the village and at their posts.

He crouched on the far side of the bank, just far enough back that he could see both the fire that raged down the mountain and Kakashi’s backlit body. Straightening up, he turned more of his attention to his fellow jounin. The mountain was only a quarter burnt, now, they had plenty of time.

Kakashi noticed his staring and turned his head enough to look back at him. He arched an eyebrow.

“Forgive me, Captain,” Shisui said, lifting up a hand, “But there’s something I’d rather have from you now instead of a free meal later.” He had won the race, after all. Shisui won every race he’d ever entered since he’d learned how to shunshun.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side slightly. It was a gesture Shisui recognized from those who spent at least a year or two in ANBU. One learned to talk with the whole of their head, instead of just their mouth or expressions, when one’s face was covered.

Shisui felt his cheeks flush as his lifted hand rubbed at the back of his head. He hoped that the heat of the fire could explain the way his face colored. “It’s a little inappropriate for the mission, but wholly appropriate for this moment.”

There was a shift in Kakashi’s shoulders as he turned to face Shisui, one hand resting at his side, the other tucked into a pocket. “And what is this moment?”

“It’s a bit romantic, don’t you think?” Shisui said with a gesture to the mountain on fire behind Kakashi. “Firelight, moonlight, the middle of the night and just the two of us, alone. Together.”

At Kakashi’s somewhat stunned silence, Shisui muttered and nudged the rock he stood on with the toe of his shoe, “Well _I_ find it romantic. And a little exciting. I was just going to suggest a… a kiss instead of you owing me a meal.” He flashed Kakashi a quick smirk, “Not like you’d really buy me the dinner, anyway. You already owe me five.”

“Racing you is a fool’s bet,” Kakashi replied absentmindedly. His eye was focused on Shisui’s face. He took his hand from his pocket and pointed to his own face. “You want to kiss this?”

“What? No way. You gotta take the mask off or it doesn’t count as a proper kiss!” Shisui explained, taking a step forward. He was smiling now because Kakashi hadn’t immediately said _absolutely not._ Shisui just had to convince him.

He was very good at convincing people.

“The mask stays on,” Kakashi shrugged a shoulder.

“I won’t look.” Shisui replied, “It’s a kiss. I’ll have my eyes closed anyway.”

He got an impassive stare as a response.

Sighing, Shisui tugged his hitai-ate down from his forehead and over his eyes. “Sharingan can’t see through this, you know that, and besides I don’t even have it active right now. Does this work for you?”

“... You don’t want to see my face?”

Shisui ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it. Kakashi’s questions and the whole conversation were kind of killing the mood. Even if his blood was still up and his nose was filled with the scent of smoke, without _seeing_ the fire _,_ well… Some of the romance as seeping out. “Of course I want to see your face. But right now I’d rather kiss you more.”

“We’re in the middle of a mission.”

“Hence the whole, it’s a little inappropriate for the mission?”

“Replace _little_ with _very_ and I think you’d have a much more accurate statement.”

Shisui opened his mouth to argue but two things happened then. The first was that his brain caught up with his ears and registered that Kakashi’s voice was softer but still audible, as though he had moved closer, and they weren’t as… muffled.

The second was that a hand tucked up under his chin and lifted it slightly. Shisui rolled his eyes under his makeshift blindfold because there was _barely_ a couple of centimeters difference in their height (Shisui was still growing a little taller each year anyway) but _of course_ Kakashi would want to remind him about that. Not that he thought very long about that because almost immediately following that, Shisui felt Kakashi’s lips against his own.

His hand reached out and grabbed the front of Kakashi’s jounin vest. He held it tightly, drawing Kakashi in as he kissed back eagerly.

Ah. _There_ was the spark of heat, equal to the blaze on the mountain. It uncurled in Shisui’s gut and led him to putting his other arm around Kakashi’s neck, holding him in for a multitude of kisses. When Kakashi pulled back enough to breathe, and mutter, “You said _a_ kiss. Singular.” against his lips, Shisui let that heat unfurl like laughter from his tongue and drew Kakashi close again.

“As if I could ever-- be one and done-- with _you,_ Kakashi,” He said between kisses. Then he managed to get his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth.

It was a good thing he wore the blindfold because the moment he licked across the new teeth in the new mouth that was his to explore, Shisui’s eyes popped open. He stared at blackness and drew back, slowly, panting for breath. Thoughtfully, he said, “You’ve got sharp canines there. Almost like dog teeth.”

Kakashi went stiff in his arms. “Shisui-”

“I thought only Inuzuka had dog teeth. Gods above, I’ve gotta check again. I need to be sure about this--” And then he pulled Kakashi in to kiss again. His tongue sought and found the shape of Kakashi’s teeth.

There was a short, muffled snarl and Shisui drew back because Kakashi had _snarled_ at him and that was probably the _hottest thing ever._ Kakashi snapped his teeth at him and Shisui shivered from his toes upwards. “Yeah okay, _secret_ dog teeth, I got that.”

 _“Shisui,”_ Kakashi growled out his name.

A spark of an idea, hot as an ember and as heavy as coal, pressed itself fully formed into Shisui’s mind. He kept his arm around Kakashi’s shoulders but brought up his other hand to pull at his own shirt collar. He wore a loose enough shirt that he could pull the sleeve up and expose the skin of his shoulder. “I pissed you off, didn’t I?” He grinned and knew, just from the sound of Kakashi’s low growling that his expression wasn’t helping matters. “Found out one of your secrets, did I? Want me to pay for it?”

He leaned in. He knew about where Kakashi’s head was and even if he could hear the snap of those teeth again as Kakashi tensed and relaxed and tensed again under his grip, presumably to salvage some control over himself, Shisui wasn’t about to stop playing with fire when everything had been going so well so far. He kissed at Kakashi’s lips, light and teasing. “Bite me.”

Kakashi shuddered in his arms. “What?”

Shisui took up a mocking sing-song tone, “Ka-ka-shi has do-og tee-eeth! But he’s all ba-ark and no-o bi-ite!” The teasing ended in a weak cry as Kakashi sank his teeth into Shisui’s shoulder. His spine stiffened and Shisui clenched his teeth against the pain. He let out a series of short, harsh breaths as Kakashi dug his teeth in and held him for a few seconds. When he pulled back, his tongue was hot as it swept over the injury.

“Fuck,” Shisui said weakly. “Just… fuck.” His fingers slid up Kakashi’s neck to his face. His head was spinning, even in the darkness of his blindfolded eyes, and he’d lost the sense of where that mouth had gone. Pressing a short, messy kiss to Kakashi’s blood smeared lips, Shisui finally drew back. “Yeah. Thanks. That was good.”

A pause and then the murmur, with the slight muffling of cloth, “You’re fucked up, Shisui.” Kakashi tapped the hitai-ate. “You can lift this up now.”

Doing so, Shisui tightened it back into place and gave Kakashi a wink. “Now you know one of my secrets too. We’re even.” He flexed his arm, wincing at the pain of the bite.

“Get that cleaned up as soon as we’re done here,” Kakashi muttered as he moved away to a different rock to wait on. More than half of the mountainside was on fire now and there were darting figures coming into sight- not all of which were four legged. “Human mouths are full of bacteria and it’ll be my hide if you get sick from that bite.”

“Yes, Captain,” Shisui hummed in reply. He used one of the chakra tricks his mother had showed him to stop the bleeding in the wound and seal it up for the moment. “Whatever you say.”

The fires still climbed high into the sky. The smoke continued to rise. The light still danced across the river’s surface and across their faces. It was still a romantic scene, if Shisui had ever seen one, but he just smiled and watched it all without that extra fire in his veins. Humming still, he rocked on his feet, on guard for any of their targets.

It was a beautiful night and if Kakashi gave him an odd look or two, well, that was fine. Shisui was satisfied.

* * *

Days later, Shisui finally made it back home to his mother in Konoha. He unlocked the door, humming, and walked inside. He could smell her cooking already and it put a smile on his face. Rations had  _nothing_ on homemade food. 

“Shisui? Is that you?”

Rolling his eyes, Shisui kicked off his shoes by the door, “Yes Mom. Who else would it be?”

Nami poked her head out of the kitchen and grinned at him, “Why, my mysterious older lover, come to visit me while my little shinobi son is off on a dangerous mission far, far away of course!” She laughed and winked at him, “It’s good to see you, son! I’m glad you’re home in one piece.”

“Mm, good to know you’ve got someone to keep you company when your favorite son is away on missions,” he said as he stepped into the kitchen. “Did you make enough for two?”

“Of course. I had a feeling you’d be home.” She flashed him another smile and gestured towards the fridge, “Will you get out some vegetables for me to slice up for the soup?”

“Sure,” He fetched what looked best and brought them over to her. As he stretched to turn on the faucet to wash the food, he winced at his pulling shoulder.

“Shisui,” Nami said with a knowing glance, “Does your arm hurt?” She held up a hand, “Want me to take a look at it?”

He shook his head abruptly, his cheeks flushing pink. “No! No. I mean. Yeah I got hurt but it, uh, well it’s only a flesh wound and it’s healing just fine on its own.”

She frowned slightly. “Are you sure? It could leave a scar.”

Shisui ran his hand over the injury, a fluttering of fingers really, as he dropped his gaze and smiled down at the counter. “Yeah. I know. Kinda the point, mom.”

His mother looked at him for a moment, silently, and then nodded. Fluffing his curly hair with one hand, she said, “You’re more like your momma every day, Shisui. I’m proud of you.”

He grinned at her, broad and happy, and caught Nami up into a big hug. Lifting her up, he spun her around and around the kitchen. He only put her down when there was a knock at the door. Only a little breathless, he kissed his mother on the cheek and said, “I’ll see which neighbor of ours it is that needs a couple eggs, Mother.”

She laughed. “If it’s Yakura, tell her that she should go and buy a hen house full of laying birds. It’ll save her the money of buying eggs for those triplets of hers! And screw what the neighbors say about the birds crowing in the morning. If the sun is up, they should be up anyway!” Nami waved him off to the front door.

Shisui rolled his eyes at his mother again and went to the door. He paused before opening it, recognizing the chakra signature on the other side of it. It was familiar and yet completely unexpected.

He opened the door and smiled, “Kakashi, hello. How can I help you?” His grin grew, “You’ve come quite a ways if you’re here to borrow some eggs.”

Kakashi blinked his visible eye but then shook his head slightly. “No. I’m not here for any eggs.”

“Who is it?” Called Nami. “Is it Yakura?” She stepped into view and blinked in surprise. Then she smiled, “Hatake-san, welcome. I’m happy to see that you made it back from your mission unharmed as well. Shisui and I were just about to swap stories over dinner about our week apart. Would you mind joining us?”

“Actually, I…” Kakashi hesitated. He glanced from Nami to Shisui and shuffled half a step back. Even with only one eye and eyebrow and a bit of cheekbone visible, Shisui could tell that the shinobi was considering a hasty retreat. Shisui gave his Most Helpful Smile, the one he usually gave to the Hokage when the man was considering placing another bizarre mission in Shisui's hands, and it did it’s work with Kakashi. Quickly, and without looking at Shisui, he said, “Actually, I seem to owe Shisui dinner and was hoping to pay off that debt tonight and, ah, buy him said dinner? But if you two are already sitting down to eat, I mean, I would hate to ruin the meal…”

Nami shook her head slowly, “Hatake-san, please, you’re more than welcome to spend time with a friend. God knows Shisui needs more friends his own age what with all those dinners and luncheons he does with clan heads and whatnot. Don’t worry about ruining our dinner. I see my son plenty enough as it is and what doesn’t get eaten tonight can always be made into tomorrow’s lunch.”

Shisui opened his mouth to insist instead that Kakashi simply join them for dinner (there was plenty, really, and they could make some more if they needed to) when he stopped and realized what this all meant. He looked to his mother and she smiled merrily back at him, her dark eyes dancing. He knew that look. She’d be winking and nudging him on in a moment if he didn’t take the incentive to go himself.

Spinning on his heel to face Kakashi, Shisui said, “Sounds good to me! It’s a date, Kakashi.”

He was certain he saw a little bit of pink at the top edge of that mask, but Kakashi only shrugged and sighed a little and stepped back to give Shisui room to leave his house. Quickly sliding his shoes back on and with one jaunty wave back to his mother, Shisui followed Kakashi off the front porch, down the front walk to the street and ultimately, to a little restaurant to eat.

He didn’t manage to see Kakashi with his mask off, but considering he ate with his hitai-ate over his eyes (mostly to amuse himself and fluster Kakashi) Shisui didn’t mind. If there was anything Shisui understood, it was that odd friendships required odd tactics to survive.

That was what made it all the more interesting, in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heavenverse, as I so fondly call it, is an AU that started somewhere around the question of "wait, what if Konoha wasn't a fucked up nightmare village for Kakashi?" and really got some traction after I read blackkat's Snake in the Grass fic. This is and isn't a standalone- complete in its own self, but lacking context that can be provided in later fics.
> 
> For a random frame of reference; this fic was written before the Joyful Ghost series.


End file.
